Greenhouses are utilized in many geographical locations to grow crops and plants year-round and in climates that may not otherwise provide hospitable growing conditions. Greenhouses typically consist of structures that enable environmental conditions inside the structure to be regulated and controlled. For example, it is usually desirable to have higher carbon dioxide (CO2) levels within a greenhouse to increase yield. Maintaining high carbon dioxide levels within a greenhouse, however, typically causes excessive amounts of heat and moisture within the greenhouse.